mundo separados
by flor herondale
Summary: jace y clary estan felismente casados, pero que haran para protejer a sus hijos que vienen en camino contra sebastian
1. Chapter 1

**Este capítulo se llama "una sorpresa con una mala noticia"**

Jace y clary se habían casado hace unos dos meses, hace un mes volvieron al instituto, para esta con su familia y amigos, pero una noticia alegrara a todos, como otra lo pudrirá todo.

Clary estaba sentada sobre la cama sosteniendo un objeto, para ser más exacta una prueba de embarazo. La espera la mataba, decía que salga negativo, nunca se pregunto qué pensaba jace de niños, nunca se pregunto. Ya pasaron los minutos, y fijo su vista hacia abajo. La miro y quedo sin aliento, daba positivo. Rápidamente se levanto dando vuelta en la habitación. Jace junto a alec habían salido, porque la clave necesitaba de ellos, lo extraño es que no la citaron a ella ni a izzy.

Puede estar equivocada- susurro clary- a veces fallan.

Puso la prueba en su cartera y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a la biblioteca, allí se encontraba izzy, parabatai de clary, acostada en un sillón leyendo un libro.

Que pasa- pregunto dejando el libro sobre la mesa y acercándose.

Nada, me acompañas- dijo clary acercándose a la pared

A donde- dijo izzy poniéndose a su lado

Sígueme no mas, y no agás preguntas- dijo cuando abrió un portal

Está bien- dijo con una mueca y cruzaron el portal.

Cayeron enfrente de un edificio conocido, la casa de Magnus reconoció izzy.

Clary, que hacemos aquí- pregunta ella

Solamente lo necesito- dijo clary, toco la puerta, allí salió Magnus, vestido con un pantalón negro y un chaleco gris

Cuál es la razón que tengo a dos bellas mujeres aquí, mejor dicho a mis dos hermosas cuñadas- dijo retirándose de la puerta, para que entren.

Yo necesito que me asegures algo mejor dicho- dijo clary pasando a la sala

Y que es lo que tengo que asegurar- pregunto Magnus. Clary bajo su vista a su vientre y puso su mano

Qué significa eso- pregunto isabelle

Nada- dijo Magnus- recuéstate en el sofá clary querida- dijo apuntando al sofá violeta que se encontraba a su lado.

Clary se recostó en el sillón, y noto que Magnus poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre y saliendo chipas azules, sentía como penetraba la energía por ella, se dio cuenta que izzy la miraba confusa. Sintió las manos de Magnus retirándose. Ella se sentó en el sillón y levanto la vista hacia Magnus

Un mes- dijo Magnus. Clary se levanto

Gracias, ninguna palabra si, ni alec- dijo clary

Está bien, galletita- dijo Magnus

Esperen de que están hablando- dijo izzy

Vamos te lo explico- dijo clary, cuando salió e izzy por detrás

Al llegar al instituto izzy se paro enfrente

Me dirás ahora lo que pasa clary- dijo izzy bloqueando el paso

Siéntate- dijo ella. Izzy se sentó. Clary enfrente de ella

Isabelle estoy embarazada- dijo clary. Isabelle quedo en estado de shock.

Izzy- dijo clary

Voy a ser tía- dijo izzy con una sonrisa. Cuando clary asistió con otra sonrisa

Si, isabelle vas a ser ti y yo madre- dijo clary

Si clary, jace va a ser padre- dijo isabelle

Si, se lo voy a decir esta noche- dijo clary.

Felicidades- dijo izzy Cuando la puerta se abrió, allí aparecieron jace y alec vestidos con su equipacion.

Tenían caras preocupadas pudo notar clary, jace se acerco a clary.

Que sucedió- pregunto clary

Sebastián sucedió- dijo jace

Que, Sebastián está muerto, yo misma lo hice- dijo clary

No entiendes, Sebastián por tener la sangre de Lilith, era un brujo cazador de sombras, su parte de cazador murió, pero la otra se oculto en un reino demoniaco- dijo alec

Que- dijo clary

El ha vuelto, y vendrá por nosotros clary- dijo jace

Clary sintió que la luz se desvanecía, que sus piernas se doblaras, sintió que uno brazos la rodeaban, gritos a fondo que se desvanecían.

Isabelle vio cuando clary desmayarse y a jace agarrarla.

Que le ha pasado a comido bien o a luchado con algún demonio- pregunto jace mientras la recostaba en el sillón.

Ella estaba pálida, le hizo una iratze en el brazo.

No ninguna de los dos- dijo isabelle

Entonces qué le pasa- pregunto alec

Um, ella está embarazada- dijo izzy, cuando jace la miro confuso

Que- dijeron unisonó alec y jace

Si, por tener un hijo de jace- dijo izzy

De cuanto- pregunto jace agarrando la mano de clary.

Un mes creo, Magnus se lo dijo- dijo izzy con una mueca de preocupación

Está bien, si solo es un desmayo, es normal verdad- pregunto jace

Si, mareos, desmayos, vómitos, antojos- dijo izzy

Está bien- dijo jace levantando a clary

Que haces- pregunto alec

La llevo a la habitación, estará cómoda allí- dijo jace

Asi lo hizo. La recostó en la cama, estará bien solo es un desmayo, se decía a sí mismo.

Clary se despertó recostada en su cama. Lo último que recordaba era que todo se volvía negro en la biblioteca, como llego a su habitación.

Jace no estaba por ningún lado. Se sentó en la cama, jace salía del baño de darse una ducha, llevaba un pantalón de entrenamiento con una remera sin mangas, se veían todas sus marcas, descalzo. Se acerco a ella.

Estas bien- pregunto el sentándose a su lado

Si, solamente un poco mareada- dijo ella agarrándose la cabeza.

Es normal verdad- pregunto agarrando su brazo, poniéndole una iratze

Si, izzy te lo conto, verdad- pregunto clary

Si- dijo jace agarrándole la mano

Y estás feliz- pregunto clary parándose, el también se paro enfrente de ella y sonrió

Claro, voy a ser padre- dijo levantando a clary con una sonrisa

Si eso significa que si- dijo clary con una sonrisa. El la bajo. Ella se tambaleo un poco

Estas bien- otra vez pregunto

Estoy mareada solamente- dijo ella

Acuéstate- dijo el llevándole a la cama

Estoy bien solo es un mareo jace- dijo ella

Nada de eso, tienes que estar bien, así lo estará el bebe- dijo jace acostándose a su lado

Estoy bien- dijo ella mirándole a su lado- en serio- dijo levantando la mano para tocar su mejilla

Sí, pero no te levantaras, y yo no te abandonare en los próximos ocho meses- dijo jace besando su mano

Eso significa sin entrenamiento por lo próximos ocho meses- pregunto ella

Si, no te moverás bruscamente ni con demonios ni runas- dijo jace

Porque- pregunto caprichosa

Porque los demonio te pueden golpear clary, y las runas te debilitan- dijo jace

Y que se supone que haga los próximo ocho meses-pregunto ella

No lo sé. Dibujar- dijo el

Y porque no ir a idris- dijo clary esperanzada

No clary, en idris Sebastián te estará buscando- dijo jace

Y dónde iremos nos estará buscando y él sabe que nos casamos y sabrá que tu nunca me dejaras sola, el vendrá por mí, jace- dijo clary

Te cuidare, y nuestro hijo también- dijo el

Lo sé, mientras me cuides a mi, también a él, durante los próximo ocho meses- dijo clary con una sonrisa

Seguro no falta mucho para que se entere del embarazo, seguro tiene espías en la clave como los tenia Valentine y la clave estará muy centrada en ti- dijo jace

Estaremos bien, mientras nos mantenemos unidos- dijo clary

Pero ahora no tenemos ninguna arma contra el- dijo jace

Si la tenemos, éosforo todavía tiene el fuego celestial y tu todavía lo tienes pero controlado- dijo clary

Solamente tenemos una oportunidad, y no creo que la segunda vez caiga en el mismo juego- dijo jace

Lo sé, tendremos que ocultarnos- dijo clary

Pero como, si él tiene espías en la clave, sabrá donde encontrarnos, igual que todo el mundo de las sombra, o se te olvida que somos muy importantes como Jonathan cazador de sombra, clary. No podremos desaparecer- dijo el

Si hay una forma- dijo clary

Mi madre me mantuvo separada de mundo de los cazadores por dieciséis años. Podremos ir a mundo mundano, allí no nos encontrara- dijo clary

Tienes razón, si cortamos toda conexión con el mundo de las sombras, el no nos encontrara, eres una genio clary- dijo el besando su frente

El problema es nuestra familia- dijo ella

Ellos entenderán, clary- dijo el

Si nos quedamos aquí hasta que dé a luz, no creo que atacara antes de eso- dijo clary

Sí, nos quedaremos aquí los próximos ocho meses, y buscaremos donde vivir cuando nazcan si- dijo jace

Está bien- dijo ella

**1 mes después**

Unas sombras se reunían a lo largo de un edificio, estaba en edom. Allí se encontraban demonios reunidos a lo largo de un trono.

Uno se acerco a la persona que lo ocupaba, una persona muy temida, de cabello blanco y ojos oscuros.

Mi señor- dijo el demonio con voz ronca, para llamar la atención de Sebastián

Que te se ofrece- pregunto de mala gana- tienes noticias del paradero de mis querido hermanos- pregunto bajándose del trono al centro de la sala

La nefilim aseguro que Jonathan herondale y Clarissa morgenstern- dijo el demonio

Que aseguro- pregunto acercándose al demonio

Que se casaron- soltó

Que-grito

Contrajeron matrimonio hace tres meses- dijo

No perdieron el tiempo, capas que es hora que les dé una visita a lo residen casados, por ser hermano de la novia, hay otra noticia- pregunto

Si- dijo el demonio

Cual

Clarissa está esperando un hijo de Jonathan, de dos meses- dijo el demonio

O baya me lo tenía que imaginar, esperaremos siete meses- dijo este.

**Vale chicos!**

**Flor- **


	2. cap 2

**Este capítulo tiene como nombre: "SORPRESA, SORPRESA"**

**2 meses después **

Clary estaba recostada en un sillón, hasta que le dio ganas de comer espaguetis. Aunque jace, le dijo que no se moviera o que no haga esfuerzo, ella lo hacía cuando él no estaba. El la sobreprotegía cuando no estaba embarazada, se imaginan cuanto ahora. Apenas le dejaba ir de habitaciones, y si tenía hambre le tenía que pedir a izzy, pero todos sabía que si le pedía a isabelle que le preparaba algo, quedaría intoxicada.

Entonces se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar. Su vientre ya se veía abultado y le molestaba a veces, en cuanto a la nauseas había remitido como los mareos, pero los antojos iban peor. Cuando estaba por poner los espaguetis, escucho una voz que la regañaba se imagino quien era. Jace

Porque estás aquí- pregunto el

Solamente tenía hambre- dijo ella

Porque no le pediste a isabelle- pregunto el acercándose a la mesa

Sabes que me intoxicare con la comida de isabelle- dijo clary

Tienes razón, vamos a taki´s, quieres- pregunto jace

Claro, me pongo un calzado y vamos- dijo, ella estaba descalza. Ella subió y bajo vestida con unos jeans negros, una musculosa negra y unos tacos negros de unos diez centímetros, las runas se marcaban en sus brazos, y las runas de matrimonios resaltaban y eso orgullecía a jace.

Estas hermosa- dijo jace

Gracias, ya se me nota- pregunto parándose de perfil, para ver si se nota su panza

Claro, nuestro pequeñín está creciendo- dijo el acercándose a tocar su vientre

Si sabes creo que es muy evidente para los cuatro meses- dijo ella

No lo sé- dijo el

Mañana iré a la ginecóloga para estar segura que está bien- dijo ella

Claro, mañana iremos- dijo el caminando para salir del instituto

Clary quiso caminar, por su bien, al estar encerrada no le costaba caminar y los portales la debilitaban

Al casi llegar a taki´s paro de pronto y puso su mano en su vientre, jace se di cuenta de esto.

Que pasa clary, estas bien- pregunto

Dio una patadita- dijo ella

Que- dijo el

Aquí- dijo ella atrayendo su mano a su vientre a la izquierda

No siento nada- dijo el

Es que ya paro- dijo ella

Niño malcriado- dijo el

Y como lo sabes si todavía no ha nacido- dijo ella entrando a taki´s

Desde aquí lo siento- dijo jace sentándose y ella enfrente

Si como no- dijo ella. Cuando kaelie se acerco

Que van a ordenar- pregunto

Yo papas fritas, y tu- pregunto jace- espaguetis- dijo jace

No lo ofendiste y cambio de opinión- dijo clary- una rebanada de torta de coco- dijo clary

Enseguida se los traigo- dijo ella y se retiro

Que haremos- pregunto ella

Sobre la casa- pregunto él, cuando clary asistió

Hoy estaba hablando con Robert , y dijo que la familia herondale vivió por mucho tiempo en Londres- se detuvo cuando llego kaelie con sus ordenes y se retiro

Y- continuo clary

Y tienen muchas casas por allí. Y por ser el único herondale se heredaron para mí. Entonces tengo que ver que casas hay allí en Londres o entras partes del mundo- dijo él, comiendo un papa frita

Okey- dijo ella

Qué crees- pregunto

Qué crees que- dijo ella

Qué crees que es, tu eres la madre, tienes que saber- dijo el

Creo que será un niño- dijo ella comiendo un pedazo de torta

En serio- dijo el

Si-

Después de taki´s clary se fue a su habitación y llamo a su madre para que le consiga el número de la ginecóloga

Gracias mama. La llamare si- dijo ella colgando el celular

Marco los números de la clínica y llamo

Hola- dijo clary, mientras escuchaba lo que la administradora decía los de los servicios

Quisiera saber cuándo atiende la ginecóloga Aguilar- dijo clary

Mañana a partir de las cinco de la tarde- dijo la administradora

Está bien puede ser un turno- dijo clary

A nombre de- dijo la administradora

Clarissa herondale- dijo clary

Está bien señorita Clarissa, mañana a las cinco y treinta horas, será su turno- dijo la administradora

Gracias- dijo clary cortando la llamada

Se dio vuelta y allí se encontraba jace mirándola con toda devoción, se notaba que salía de entrenar.

Que pasa- pregunto clary dejando el celular sobre la mesita de noche

Nada, solamente te vez tan hermosa. Ahora entiendo cuando dicen que cuando las mujeres cuando están embarazadas sacan lo mejor de ellas- dijo él mientras se acercaba

En serio, no me di cuenta- dijo clary mirándolo

Si te vez muy bonita, y quiero que sea una niña y que se parezca a ti- dijo el rodeándole con sus brazos

Y yo quiero que sea un niño y que se parezca a ti- dijo clary

En serio- dijo cuando se acerco y la beso dulcemente, en la alzo

Puedo caminar sabias- dijo ella

Pero no nos tomaremos muchas molestias, si- dijo el acostándola en la cama y el a su lado

Estaré bien- dijo clary sacándose las botas y tapándose.

Lo sé, tu elegirás el nombre si es niño y yo si es niña- dijo jace

Trato hecho- dijo clary

Después de cambiarse clary, se acostó en su lugar y subió las sabanas hasta la cintura y jace a su lado

A los cuantos meses puede escuchas voces- pregunto jace

Creo que la mía a los tres y del exterior a los cuatro- dijo clary poniendo su mano sobre su vientre.

Entonces me escuchara- dijo jace

Creo que si- dijo clary. Pero cuando se dio cuenta jace ya estaba ablando que sonó como " hola soy tu papa, sabes cuando estés aquí, voy a comprobar si eres muy malcriado, o tu mama te malcría"

Ya basta- dijo clary bajando su blusa

Porque- pregunto

Porque estoy cansada, jace, quiero descansar. Mañana tengo un largo día- dijo ella molesta

Se puso molesta- dijo jace

Lo siento sí, es solo que el embarazo me afecta, estoy irritable- dijo ella

Lo entiendo- dijo el

Como siempre lo matutino era al baño, por el tema del mal de estomago. Se levanto directamente al baño

Clary estas bien- pregunto jace afuera del baño

Si lo de siempre- dijo clary

Te espero aquí en la habitación- dijo él. Cuando clary termino salió del baño

Quieres algo- pregunto jace

Un jugo con tostadas, por favor- dijo ella acomodándose devuelta bajo las mantas

Lo que la reina manda- dijo el saliendo de la habitación. Después de un rato el volvió con la bandeja en manos

Te quedaras en cama hoy- pregunto el

Sí, estoy cansada y tengo que estar bien para hoy en la tarde- dijo ella

A qué hora- pregunto el

A las cinco tienes que estar aquí- dijo ella

Claro lo estaré- dijo el

**Ocho horas después**

Clary ya estaba preparada jeans azules y una camiseta negra y unas botas de combate. Jace apareció en la puerta vestido de negro también

Nos vamos- pregunto

Claro- dijo ella

Al llegar al hospital llegaron diez minutos antes. Clary estaba ansiosa y nerviosa

Estas bien- pregunto jace agarrando una de sus manos

Si,- dijo clary

Cuando una mujer apareció en el lumbral de la puerta.

Clarissa herondale- dijo la enfermera

Vamos- dijo clary parándose y jace por detrás

Se me olvidaba- dio clary buscando en su cartera, y saco anillos de matrimonio

Para- pregunto él mientras ponía el anillo

Estamos casados recuerdas- dijo ella mostrando en su dedo

Entraron al consultorio, allí los esperaba una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

Hola, Clarissa- dijo la Dra. Mientras mostraba el lugar para sentarse.

Hola doctora- dijo ella

Usted de que ginecóloga viene- pregunto ella

La verdad es que nosotros no somos de new york, somos de Londres. Y mi ginecóloga esta allí. Solamente quisiera saber cómo está el bebe- dijo clary

A entiendo para una revisión- dijo ella- y él es el padre- pregunto por jace

Si, jace herondale- dijo el

Están casados- pregunto ella

Si, hace cinco meses- dijo clary

Y de cuantos meses- pregunto ella

Cuatro- dijo clary

Bueno, vamos a ver cómo anda un pequeñín- dijo la doctora. Apuntando a la camilla

Clary se acostó y levanto su camiseta y dejo al desnudo su vientre abultado. La doctora puso el gel que permite ver al bebe.

Quieren saber que es- pregunto la doctora

Si- dijeron unisonó

Bueno si se fijan aquí se ven las dos perfectas manitos- dijo la doctora apuntando a la pantalla de monitos- pero si seis fijáis aquí también hay otras dos- dijo la doctora

Qué significa eso- pregunto jace

Que vienen mellizos, una niña y un niño- dijo la doctora

En serio, lo escuchaste, jace- dijo clary tapándose la boca con una mano

Si, es maravilloso- dijo el besando su frente

Después del hospital clary llego muy cansada y se tomo una ducha y se acostó

Estas bien- pregunto jace acostándose a su lado

Sí, que noticia verdad- dijo clary recostándose de costado

Mañana la haremos oficial- dijo jace

Si, te acuerdas del trato- dijo ella

Sí, yo la niña y tu el niño- dijo jace

Si, ahora tendremos la oportunidad de elegir los nombres- dijo clary

Yo primero, lo tengo- dijo el- Adele- dijo el

Creo que está bien- dijo ella

Seguro se parecerá a ti. Adele celine herondale- dijo el

Muy bien, ahora mi turno Williams- dijo ella

Bueno, es lindo- dijo el

Williams Jonathan herondale- dijo clary

Porque Jonathan- pregunto el

Porque tu le pusiste mi nombre a la niña y yo el tuyo al niño, a mano- dijo ella

Está bien, Williams y Adele herondale, hijos de jace y clary herondale- dijo el

Lo creo, buenas noches, jace- dijo clary apagando su luz

Buenas noches, clary, Adele y will- dijo él. Cuando escucho una risa de clary en la oscuridad

**¡ Vale chicos!**

**Flor- **


End file.
